


Whats wrong now?

by XXXLIL_EmXXX



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Moving On, Old Friends, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXLIL_EmXXX/pseuds/XXXLIL_EmXXX
Summary: Louis and Aasims ship is kinda starting to sail.





	1. I'm here

"AJ" Is all Clementine can say as she wakes up. She is still on the boat, but she sees no one else. "AJ, T-Tenn, James?" She gets up and sees Lilly then starts off a argument with a dead women 'Ugh why did you have too show up? Why did you have to be a second Larry? And why did you kidnap kids....you sick fuck' She decides she won the argument so she gets up to take the guns the dead raiders have...well had and to look for AJ and the other two. Before she can do that she falls back from the sudden burst of energy her body couldn't handle. After a while she gains strength and stabs all the dead and live raiders so they don't turn, then she takes the guns. After she is done Clementine looks around for the others that we're on the boat during the explosion. She looks toward the shore and no one is there, so the people that left right away are out. 'Maybe AJ and the others are in the boat?' First she goes to the cells that Violet and Minerva we're in, they aren't anywhere to be seen so they must've gotten out. She can't go down the steps because of the smoke, so she goes back up the the top and jumps overboard. 

"JESUS FOR FUCK SAKES!!" she shouts out of her mouth wondering what was wrong with her arm. She tries to swim fast because the walkers are still in the water, and the walkers on shore nearby most likely heard her shout. When she makes it up to land she starts walking toward the school, but checks her arm because of the pain. "Ohhh snap my arm snapped....fucking Lilly" She breaths out trying to contain any loud noise of hurt coming out of her mouth. When she sees walkers she makes a dart for the school, kicking any walkers close to her. "I couldn't have AJ risk it I'm sorry James, but I will no longer kill walkers unless necessary." She mumbles out so it's on her mind. 

AT THE SCHOOL

"When will she wake up, Ruby?" Violet asks with worry written all over her face. "Probably by tomorrow, I need to treat Omar so I'll check in on her in a bit." Ruby says to insure Violet before leaving. "Sooooo how are you doing Vi?" Louis asks with genuine curiosity. "Dude stop talking let her rest, she got punched like 10 times for no reason." Louis looks at her with pure confusion, "what the hell are you talking about? First of all Clem punched her twice, not 10 times. Secondly Minerva attacked Clementine....im pretty sure I saw a stab wound on Clem when Minnie was knocked out...so how is that for your non-reason statement?" Violet glares "whatever Louis."

"Clem?" James whispers "is that you....holy crap your arm." Clementine looks at him happily "don't talk about it right now. I'm seriously happy you're okay." James sighs, "same here but AJ killed again Clem...he needs you right now, and you need to try and get him back into the light...I'll see you around Clem just be careful on your way back to the school....and watch out for that blonde one, she isn't fond of you." James gives Clementine information before he walks off and distracts the walkers. Clementine sighs at the reminder of Violet, then she comes to her sences and runs to the school. 

"Anyone on guard?" Clementine shouts loud enough so the person on watch can hear and no one else. Tenn jumps up "WOW (cough) I'm happy you're here, give me a moment to open the gate?" Clementine nods as Tenn jumps off the small watch tower. "Hey ummm is AJ here?" Clementine asks remembering James wasn't with him. "Yes he is with Louis I think. Come with me." Clementine smiles than follows. 

"AJ?" Tenn asks but just sees Violet and Louis arguing. "WELL I'M SORRY THAT YOU WEREN'T KIDNAPPED!" "VIOLET FOR FUCK SAKES THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!" "Maybe chill ou-t...nevermind you guys. Hey Clementine." Clementine looks at Willy and waves with her non-broken arm. "See if we left Minnie sh-she wouldn't have made it out. Clementine did make it out...so lay off Louis." "Sorry if this seems rude but where is AJ?" Clementine asks confused. "They are in the music room." Louis gives a reassuring smile. Violet glares at Clementine "what he said." Clementine raises an eye brow 'why do I have a feeling she is going to be like this for a while?' Clementine frowns then walks out to make her way to the music room.


	2. I'm wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imma use some advice i was given...this chapter might be better.

"Hello?" Clementine asks as she enters the music room yet she is met with silence. No one is in there, or they are trying to be sneaky so she leaves the room and walks toward her room which isn't a far walk. All she cares about is seeing AJ, and making sure he is okay

When she comes up to her room she is met with a conversation on the otherside of the door. "AJ give me a break please....I understand you're mad, okay but just for you i'll go check out the wreck. How does that sound?" Aasim says in a calming voice so that AJ doesn't try to leave the school again like he did last night on watch. Tenn and Willy have been taking turns so AJ doesn't have a chance again, 'it's for his own good' Aasim runs in his mind.

AJ looks at Aasim with hope written all over him. "Can I come? Clem needs me right now...I'll protect her." With that Aasim feels guilty because since Violet was in charge she told no one to go to the boat because 'it was dangerous.' Aasim knows the real reason though.

On the otherside of the door where someone is listening a smile is brought to Clementine's face when she hears AJ's voice. She twists the knob and enters the room startling both of them, Which just makes the smile bigger.

"CLEM!!!" AJ shouts out full of happiness as he jumps on Clementine starting a big, tight hug. Clementine just returns the hug as she holds him closer with a feeling of having to protect him every second. Aasim is still startled from the door opening, and AJ's shout didn't help one bit.

"Hey there goofball, and hey Aasim....did everyone make it out and is everyone okay?" Clementine says in a worried voice.

"Uhhh..ya Yes everyone got out.....but Omar is still hurt, the raiders didn't patch him up. Speaking of raiders we kinda brought back one so that's something." 

"It's Minerva and she hasn't woken up from your punches and the explosion so Louis says we will have a vote when she wakes up, you know when they had a vote for us?" AJ states making Aasim shake his head.

"That's good. It's always good to give people chances," Clementine tells AJ in a protective and teaching voice.

"OKAY sorry to ruin your moment there Clem...but are we not going to talk about your arm and that it needs to be seen by Ruby?" Aasim asks with a bitter face and worried voice.

At that Clementine felt the numbness and small pain just come to her at the reminder of her arm. 'Yet again...fucking Lilly.'

 

"So Vi you know when she wakes up......we are voting on something that involves her leaving, right?" Louis asks with a worried and scared look. Which got a return of silence and Violet's death stare.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"That's not fair, we shouldn't just throw that on her as soon as she wakes up.....give her some time?" Tenn asks trying to calm the tension. "She is my sister....give her a chance to speak her mind, may-maybe it will change our perspective?" Tenn asks Louis and the others with hope.

"Tenn there will be no vote, i'm the leader and this isn't a democracy." Violet says with a small low evil kind of laugh.

"Since when V?" Louis asks with anger. "Last I checked Clem made most of the calls since you didn't know what to do!" Louis gives up tiredly "but I guess you are leader, hell Clem said it herself when we ran into Minnie."

"GUYS SHE IS ONE OF THEM!!!" Willy shouts. "She got Mitch killed by that one BITCH LILLY!!! Violet what are you thinking right now? You know what, imma go the the ship to find someone with a sense of mind" Willy says as he gets up only to be grabbed by the are and thrown in a chair. 

"OOOH GROW UP FOR FUCK SAKES. Ugh Willy no one is leaving for a while, we aren't sure if the raiders are dead...and we all know there are tons of walkers out THERE."

"WELL I KNOW THE REAL REASON WHY YOU DON"T WANT US OUT THERE!!!" Willy shouts as he pushes Violet making her fall, which made her more angry. Willy got scared "I-I am sorry Vi I didn't mean to."

 

"Ummm should we go in? It's loud, loud is bad" AJ asks Clementine ready for any answer she can provide.

"Ruby should be in here, and if not we will go to Omar.....Your arm is too fucked to ignore." Aasim states with worry and determination, Clementine looks at AJ, then she opens the door.

Violet upon seeing Clementine groans in annoyance, then she gets up and glares at Willy. " Willy do that again and watch what happens.....Clementine I'm glad you found AJ, but what do you want now?"

"Nothing from you Violet. Where is Ruby?" Aasim asks Louis with a firm voice. Louis felt his cheeks burning 'shit am I really blushing.' Aasims eyes widen, then the way Louis looked with his adorable blush gets to him which makes Aasim feel lightheaded 'ohh God here comes the burning.' Aasim and Louis are both now dark red.

"Wow" Violet looks at both of them with confusion. "That is something else...ya know for you two to be like falling for each other in front of me. It's kind of cute...I ship it."

"Ru-Ruby will be here in any se-second or..or minute. You guys can wait in here, i'll go look for her." Louis utters out as he speed walks to the door. "Uhh be back." He says before leaving the room.

1 minute later:

"Ugh" Minerva groans then sits up. "Hey Vi, Aasim, Willy, and.....you." At the end she gets a bit angry, but she holds back.

"Hey me too, i'm right here too." AJ states with a sad tone from feeling left out and forgotten.

"Yeah sorry....umm what's your name?" Minerva asks the little boy with a fake smile.

"His name is Alvin" Clementine states not letting AJ answer the question given to him.

"Figured you would do something like that" Minerva says with a mad voice and look.

"Sorry guys i'm late. Clementine can you lay in this bed i'll check your arm and anything else I come across." Ruby states not waiting for an answer as she pushes Clementine lightly toward the bed across the room.

"First of all what's wrong with her arm? Secondly I don't trust her in this room with Minnie." Violet speaks her mind so everyone hears.

"Well TOOOO bad." Louis says ushering everyone out so that Ruby can work on Clementine and Ruby in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to do short chapters like these from now on.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	3. I'm sorry

"So Clem your arm isn't entirely broken...we just need to do some basic things then put a cast on it. Now you do have a couple cuts, including that one on your chest." Ruby states as she looks at Minerva. 

"I'll check on you two tomorrow...don't cause any trouble, please? Have a goodnight." Ruby says as she leaves the two girls alone. 

It is just pure silence in the small room. Clementine hopes the silence stays, she really doesn't want to argue with someone right now. 'Tomorrow I'll see AJ...i'm okay here for the night.'

Then the silence is over. "So Clementine, I don't want this weird vibe that we have...ya know like bad vibe to carry on. I know I did some things you aren't fond of and I'm truly sorry. Hopefully we can be friends?" Minerva says in such a genuinely honest voice. 

"Uhhhh yeah, yeah we can....that would be nice not to have two people hate me at the same time." Clementine utters out with a sigh of relief, happy that Minerva just made a miracle.

"Vi?" Minerva says knowing who Clementine is referring to. 

"Yup" Clementine gives the honest answer, it's enough to end the night they both think. Then silence fills the room once again, drowning them into their sleep. 

 

"GOOD MORNING CLEM" Louis shouts when Clementine comes for breakfast. After she got the cast on and everything else got patched up and settled she told Minerva goodbye and went in her room with AJ for two days. This was the first time she has been out. 

"Hey there Louis" Clementine greets Louis as she takes a seat next to Omar. "How's your leg there Omar?"

"Clem you're one to talk....how is your arm?" Omar questions Clementine successfully dodgeing the question. 

"It's as good as it's going to get for a while." 

"Hey assholes, we need to get that one dude to take the walkers elsewhere...Clementine you're the person who knows where he is. Me and Louis will come for back up." Violet states with a annoyed look but a determined voice. 

"Okay Vi will do. Clem?" Louis asks. 

"Louis she doesn't have a choice, like I said three nights ago...this isn't a democracy...NOW let's go." Violet announces not taking anything else from anyone, she walks toward the gate talking with Tenn. 

"Ummm what's a democracy Louis?" Clementine asks. 

"It's a political term for how a country is ran. A democracy is runned by the people which means voting."

"So we aren't voting?" AJ cuts in confused. 

"Nope little man."

"AJ stay here, Louis let's catch up before anything else happens." Clementine says as she heads toward the gate. 

"Finally let's go...Tenn if you see anyone alert the others." Violet tells Tenn receiving a nod. 

"Good luck you three....be careful with the arm Clem."

"Of course, see you soon Tenn." Clementine reassures Tenn as she walks out behind Louis and Violet. 

 

"So here" Louis asks. 

"Yes, but don't open the barn....lets just wait tell he gets out or shows up." Clementine says remembering there used to be walkers in there. 'There might be more in there' she thinks. 

Violet takes a seat feeling they might be here a while. Louis stands there wondering what kind of joke to say that won't make Violet too mad. Clementine looks at the trees around them, basically on watch. It's just silent, all you can hear are the sounds of nature. 

"So umm Vi, since you're the leader...how long are we going to be here?" Louis asks. 

Violet looks at him with a look that says don't ask that again, then she looks away feeling she gave him a answer.

"As long as it takes Louis." Clementine says answering him. 

"Okay" Louis says in a bored tone. "Wanna play a game guys?"

"No Louis you need to fucking focus and Clementine stop pacing around its getting on my nerves." Violet says. 

"Sorry" Clementine tells Violet when she stops moving. 

"Whatever I'm sure you are." Violet says in a bitter tone and a eye roll. 

'Jesus Christ are you serious ugh I was right.' Clementine thinks to herself trying to avoid anything else. 

 

"Hey um it's getting late guys....lets head back?" Louis asks with a yawn at the end. 

"Yeah you're right about the late thing....Clementine care to explain where that walker guy is?" Violet asks with a testing kind of tone In her voice. 

"He has a name asshole, it's James and what makes you think I know where he is twenty four seven. Aren't you the leader?" Clementine ends with air quotes at the leader part. 

"Are You FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW. I DON'T DESERVE THIS FUCKING TREATMENT....ESPECIALLY FROM YOU CLEMENTINE!!!" Violet bursts out not being able to hold it in. Then she punches Clementine and screams some more shit at her. 

"HEY GUYS CHILL NOT THE TIME OR PLACE." Louis tells them in a outside voice. Violet looks at Louis in a annoyed face. 

Then the fight breaks out. Clementine takes the opportunity when Violet is looking at Louis to tackle her to the ground. Clementine throws one blow at Violet's eye before being punched in the broken arm by Violet. Violet pushes Clementine off of her before getting up to kick her in the ribs. Louis grabs hold of Violet keeping her back before anything escalated. 

"That's it we are LEAVING and you two are going to stop this dumb tension, Let's go" Louis says grabbing them both by the arms and dragging them back to the school. 

Violet and Clementine just let him. They are both still heavily breathing from the small fight, they need to catch their breaths. 

'Why my arm Vi' Clementine thinks in her head. She starts to wish she didn't tackle Violet, if anything she lost more trust. 

"Sorry" Clementine mumbles out to Violet.


	4. I'm happy-ish

"Jesus Clem don't you remember me saying be careful?" Ruby asks as she checks out Clementine's arm.

"Not my fault" Clementine tells Ruby, which just received a glare from Vilolet. Louis notices Violet get up and move a little toward Clementine, so he grabs her and escorts her to her chair before anything can happen.

"Whatever Louis, and Clementine it is your fault you're the one who tackled me."

Clementine is becoming stiff and Ruby notices. 'Another fight is going to happen' Ruby thinks in her head.

"You got nothing to say because you know I'm right." Violet says with a grin, now she is trying to get Clementine to attack her while Ruby is here.

"Hey um Louis can you take Violet out of here....I feel a bad tension in the room." Ruby asks Louis so she can continue with Clementine.

"You too? Okay come on Vi lets go for a walk." 

"Whatever" Violet mumbles as she gets up. Then they both leave the room allowing Ruby to do some actual work with Clementine's arm.

 

"So Vi when are you going to stop being a grumpy grandma?" Louis asks trying to have a joke in the question.

"When she leaves" Violet states with no hesitation.

Louis's eyes grow a little wider, he gulps. "Vi you're joking....right? Clementine has done so much for us, she got us more food, she helped with our defenses, and the raiders are gone because of her help. What did Clem do too deserve this and what did those assholes tell you in there?"

"She also had AJ shoot Marlon with all the bullshit she taught him...I just don't trust her Louis. Now leave me alone I'm going to take watch." Violet tells Louis before leaving him and taking over for Tenn at the guard tower.

"That was not right...what you said" Louis shouts at her then he walks away. 'She won't get rid of Clem and they will both stop soon.' He thinks as he walks to his room.

 

"Hey Clem...is your arm good?" AJ asks as he sits next to Clementine.

"Yes it is. Now what do you do everyday? I barely see you anymore goofball." Clementine asks as she brings in AJ for a small cuddle session.

"I draw and play toys with Tenn in his room, Vi asks me for help on watch sometimes, and I help Ruby with Omar....See I'm a adult, don't call me goofball Clem." AJ says with a serious face.

"Okay im sorry AJ I just really like that name." Clementine tells him in a sad voice.

AJ's face turns concerned and sad when he hears the way Clementine said that. "You can call me goofball for one more year."

'Got him' Clementine thinks before changing her sadness act to joy. "Thank you goofball" She says as she tickles him.

"No no noooo sto-stop CLEM I can't" AJ shouts in between giggles.

"Hey ummm knock knock?" Minerva says as she opens the door.

"Hey" AJ greets Minerva with a smile.

"Hi ummm AJ" Minerva tells him thankfully remembering his name because his smile got wider. "Hey Clementine" She says as she comes in and sits on the chair near the closet.

"Hello Minerva. Do you need something?" Clementine asks as she lets go of AJ.

"No I just wanted to ask who started the fight. Vi has a black eye and you have a cut on your cheek, and a ton of other things." Minerva says looking at Clementine's side and arm.

"I called her an asshole, then she screamed something at me then punched me. I honestly escalated the situation by tackling her while she was looking at Louis." Clementine comfirms to Minerva honestly.

"Okay thanks Clementine...that was what Vi told me. Ummm you guys should sort things out because all she does now a days is rant.....umm see you later AJ and Clementine" Minerva says before leaving the room.

AJ looks at Clementine weirdly.

"What is it goofball?" Clementine asks AJ when she sees he won't start the conversation.

"Why are you and Violet fighting...weren't you guys friends? We saved her and stopped the raiders, everyone should be happy...right?" AJ asks Clementine in a confused manner.

"You're right AJ, but Violet is mad because I did something she didn't agree with."

"The boat?" AJ asks.

"Yes that and because I didn't save her when the raiders came and took her, Omar, and Aasim." Clementine informs AJ.

"You can't save everyone. You and Vi will get over it....at least the raiders didn't take them completely." AJ says before getting on his bed.

"Goodnight goofball" Clementine tells AJ as she blows out the candle.


	5. I'm trying

"What?" Violet asks in a harsh voice.

Louis walks in after hearing that she was in the office. "So do you like live in this room now?"

"No...kinda"

"Alright then, so lemme check your eye? It seems to be getting better...I just wanna be sure though." 

Violet glares at him with a frown, then a small chuckle is heard. "Sure Louis check my eye, I didn't get stabbed dude its just a black eye."

"Welp in that case lets talk."

Violet scoffs at him "lemme guess Lou you wanna talk about Clementine?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Shoot"

Louis leans on the desk in the office as Violet sits in Marlon's chair. 

"So you know she is trying to earn your trust" Louis says with air quotations at the end.

"I dont care"

"Dude....I know you care, just tell me what makes you the most mad. I will help you Vi."

"She is a bitch" Violet spits out.

Louis crosses his arms over his chest. "Vi how old are you again?"

"Uhhhh like 17? I think." Violet asks confused.

Louis looks at her wide eyed, then he facepalms himself. "I meant that question as in....you have to have a better reason to be mad at her, kinda way."

"Ah so ummm because....she saved you instead of me." Violet says with a sad look in her eyes, then she feels like a bitch for saying that to Louis.

"Okay...you know she couldn't get us both, right?"

"Yeah its just...like an hour before the attack we had a special moment, and I always had her back no matter what. I just figured she save me then she would save you, but she didn't."

"Okay well talk to her?"

Violet stares at Louis for a couple seconds before giving up. "I tried okay."

Louis looks at her with a smile. Then he walks around the desk to the chair. "Give me your hands Vi."

"Okay?" Violet says confused giving Louis her hands before being pulled out of the chair.

"Before you ask...we are going on a field trip" Louis says with a wide grin before pulling Violet out of the office.

 

"So how about that one?" Aasim asks Ruby.

"No its worn out, it won't work."

"That one?"

"Nope"

"This one looks good."

"You have poor tastes then"

"Jerk......THIS ONE."

Ruby looks at the lemon Aasim points at. "Yeah that'll work out well." She says with a smile.

"Pick the ones that look like that."

"On it"

"Save some for Louis" Ruby says with a wink.

Aasim scoffs but saves some for Louis as he was told.

 

"Louis where the hell are we going?!" Violet asks as she is being dragged through the dorms.

"Here we are!" 

Violet justs looks at Clementine's room door. She looks at it and feels mad, sad, and kinda happy. Her face just shows anger and irritation though. "Louis what the hell?"

Before anything else can be said the door is opened by AJ.

"Hey there little man....where's Clem at?" Louis asks with a smile on his face.

AJ looks at Louis with grin, then his eyes travel to Violet which drops his smile. "She is with Willy working on the gate...Tenn is in here though." AJ says with a smile.

"Minnie too" Tenn shouts toward the door.

"Yup me too" Minerva says while laughing at the joke Tenn told her.

'Oh God' Violet thinks to herself. "This was one hell of a field trip Lou, but I have shit to do...see you later guys."

"See ya" Tenn, AJ, and Minerva say as Violet walks away.

"Talk to you later AJ" Louis says as he runs to catch up to Violet.

 

"It'll get better Willy...give it time and work we will get it done." Clementine says as she puts the work gloves on the bench that her and Willy moved so they can put their equipment down easily."

"I know Clem i trust you, but till then we still need two people on guard at all time...right?"

"Correct...see you at dinner Willy" Clementine says as she walks toward the admin building.

Clementine had been working all day with the gate so she needed a break. As her hand was on the knob the bug doors broke open. 

"HELLO CLEM JUST THE ONE I WANTED TO SEE!" Louis shouts with a bright smile. He is hold Violet's arms so she can't walk away.

Clementine looks at Violet then away 'I'm a asshole' she thinks to herself. "Hey Louis mind me asking?"

"No questions just follow me." Louis says as he leys Clementine into the building "ladies first."

 

"Sit here....and Vi you here." Then he looks between them two with a grin on his face.

"Louis?" Violet asks with a worried tone.

"Yeah what she said...what is this Louis?" Clementine asks with a shaky voice.

"You guys need to work together in order to keep this family functional." Louis says with a smile. "I'm locking the door so you guys can talk without being bothered." He says as he walks toward the door. "Just yell for whoever is on the other side when you guys are done talking...dont kill eachother, have fun." Then he leaves.

"Shit" They both mumble under thier breaths.


	6. You're listening?

Silence is all there is in the room. No one speaks, they just stare at one another. The sounds of the other kids outside the window. Louis playing the piano in the music room nearby. 

Clementine starts getting anxious but she doesnt want to start the conversation. She just stares at Violet and waits for her to start.

"Hey" Violet says getting tired of the silence.

"Hi" Clementine utters out while keeping eye contact with Violet.

"Wanna talk...or bang on the door till Louis opens it?" Violet asks Clementine.

"I wanna talk to you right now Vi" Clementine says losing the eye contact because it was getting awkward.

"Ah....ummmm, what do you wanna talk about?" Violet asks already knowing what there is to talk about.

"What do you think Vi?"

"How you tackled me?"

Clementine raises her eyebrow at Violet, which makes Violet raise her hands in a surrender.

"I know it wasn't your fault...doesn't change the fact my face feels like a bitch."

Clementine gives Violet a smirk "sorry about that" She says pointing at Violet's eye. "But hey, you got payback for it." Clementine says while lifting her broken arm and rubbing her bruised side.

Violet smiles at her "sorry bout that Clem."

"Its fine Vi."

"Thats not all I'm sorry for."

"Then for what? I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No you shouldn't....I'm just being a bitch about something you can't change. I'm happy you choose Louis because if you didn't he'd already be dead, or his tongue would be gone."

"What?"

Violet shifts in her seat before continuing "at the ship Lilly told us if we talked she would do that...I know Louis wouldn't stop talking." Violet chuckes at the thought of Louis non stop talking, not at the thought of his tongue being gone.

Clementine gives her a small smile before standing up and reaching her hand out to Violet.

"Come on...Lets bang on the door so Louis unlocks it." Clementine says with a smile.

"Okay" Violet says while grabbing onto Clementine's hand.

 

 

 

"How are the traps?" Violet asks Minerva when she sees her walking in with Tenn.

"They're working really good Vi" Minerva says as she shows Violet the bundle of fished in the two buckets.

"Good...did you see Louis and Aasim out there?"

Minerva giggles and whispers to Violet "definitely if you get my drift."

"Oh no what were they doing?"

"Eating each others faces" Minerva says before erupting into laughter, which makes Violet and Tenn start laughing non stop.

"O-oh God...I-I thought Aasim hated Louis" Violet lets out before seeing the two walk in from the gates.

"Don't" Louis says before darting into the admin building, Aasim tagging along behind him.

"Oh my god" "Im fucking dead" "Did you see how red they were?" Is what the three say as they laugh some more.

 

 

 

"Hey Clem" Violet waves her over to the desk.

"What's up Vi?"

"Nothing just look at the map on the desk...I need some help with a decision."

"Okay" Clementine says as she walks to the map. The map shows the school and under it is another map of the county. "Hey Vi are you thinking of expending?"

"Kinda" Violet says before sitting down across from Clementine. "I know we got rid of their boat, but we both know that wasn't all of Delta. We should leave the school, more of them can come here." 

Clementine looks at Violet before starting, "you may be right Vi, but where would we go?"

"Clem that's why I'm asking for your help."

Clementine looks at Violet, then she looks back to the map. She grabs a bigger map from her pocket which shows the whole state. Then she grabs a marker that was on the desk and circles a area on the map.

"Remember me talking about a baseball player named Javier?"

"Yeah multiple times....why?"

"The community isn't too far from here. We will have to stop a lot for nights and stuff, but we can make it within a week if we leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Ugh Clem, are you sure it's even there still?"

"It's a big community, they have a big wall, and tons of people. I'm positive it's still there." Clementine says with a smile of confidence.

Violet looks at Clementine with complete trust in her eyes. "Help me tell everyone to grab sentimental things....and we'll start heading that way in two days not tomorrow."

"Of course Vi...and if you're doubting me even the slightest, i promise you its a great place." Clementine says before heading to tell AJ.


End file.
